The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an electrical enclosure having an integral exhaust duct.
Electrical enclosures house a variety of electrical components including circuit breakers, bus bars, control equipment, and the like. Typically, an electrical enclosure includes a line portion that houses bus bars and the like, and a load portion. The load portion may take the form of one or more circuit breaker compartments that may house circuit breakers, and one or more auxiliary compartments that may house control components and the like. In addition to being exposed to over current conditions, many circuit breakers may also be exposed to an arc fault. During an arc fault event, gases are often generated in the line, the load portion, or the circuit breaker compartments. It is desirable to guide the gases from the electrical enclosure along a selected pathway.